fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brothers 4 ever
thumb|316px Das wird eine WarblerOs , sie sich grösten teils nur um die Warblers drehen wird . Für Wabler hater sie sollten diese Osnicht lesen . WIe man schon an dem BIld erkennen kann geht es um Jeff und seinen Bruder Austin ( Der Name ist aus der Serie Austin & Ally übernommen ) . Denen die Jeff , seinen bruder oder einfach die Warblers mögen wünsch ich viel spaß beim Lesen . Lg Tascha (I Love Sebtana,Klaine und Niff ) Was willst du hier ? Jeff's sicht '' Ich sas vor meinem Laptop und guckte mir die Videos von mir und meiner "Familie" an . SIe hatten mich alle im Stich gelassen , mich verstosen wie alle anderen auch . Die Tür meines Zimmers öfnete sich und Nick kam rein "Jeff , warum tust du dir das jedesmal an ?" fragte Nick und nahm mir meinen Laptop weg . Er stellte ihn auf den schreibtisch und wante sich dan wieder mir zu . Mir liefen Tränen über die Wange , Nick wischte sie mir Weg und nahm mich in den Arm , wir waren noch nicht lange ein paar aber ich wollte ihn nimals wieder her geben müssen .Er war mir so wichtig wie sonst nimand "Warum tust du dir das jedes mal an Jeff ?" fragte NIck und strich mir die Haare aus meinem Gesicht "Sie sind doch meine Familie und ich vermisse sie so schrecklich obwohl sie nicht zu mir stehen !" Nick lächelte mich an und hohlte dan ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Tasche "Alles Gute " er hatte sich wirklich meinen Geburtstag gemerkt ."Danke " ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und öfnete das päckchen "Du bist doch verrückt !" ich schaute runter auf eine original Ice-watch "Ich liebe dich !" ich schaute zu Nick und er lächelte mich an "Ich dich auch " erwiederte er und küsste mich nochmal . "kommst du wir haben gleich Probe ." Nick hihlt mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie . Als wir dort ankamen stand dort eine bekannte Person ich lies sofort Nicks Hand los und meine Gute laune war wieder weg "Was willst du hier ?" fragte ich Austin und er guckte mich nichteinmal an sondern ignorierte mich "Das ist doch ... " Nick sah mich verwundert an und sein Gesichts ausdruck wurde immer entsetzter "Oh nein " Ich drehte mich um und ging so schnell ich konnte wieder in unser Zimmer ,mit liefen die Tränen in strömen über mein Gesicht und als ich im Zimmer war schmiss ich mich aufs Bett "Hey , Jeff alles wird gut !" sagte Nick etwas erstickt und setzte sich zu mir "Es konnte doch keiner iwssen das Austin hier aus unserer Schule gehen wird !" ich schlugte und versuchte das stechen in meiner brust zu ignorieren "Das haben sich mit absicht gemacht ! Um mir meinen Geburtstag zu verauen !" ich schaute zu Nick der mich traurig anschaute . "Es wird alles gut !" Warum bist du hier ? ''Nick's sicht Als Jeff sich beruigt hatte ging ich zur Wabler Probe die nur noch 5 Minuten hätte dauern müssen "AUSTIN !" der Junge srehte sich erschrocken um und musterte mich verachtend ich griff nach seinem Blaiser und zog in vor die Tür "Was willst du hier ?" er verschränkte die Arme und schaute auf den Boden " Denkst du dich will hier auf euer Schwuchtel Schule sein ? " ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch "Ich bin nur von meiner ehemaligen Schule geflogen und meine Eltern haben mich hier zur bestrafung hingeschickt ! kann ich jetzt gehen ? Fällt mir schwer mit so ner Schwuchtel zu reden ..." jetzt reichts . Ich hob ihm an seinem Kragen hoch und drückte ihn mir meinem Arm gegen die Wand "Sagst du noch einmal was gegen mich , diese Schule oder deinem bruder lernst du mich richtig kennen ist das klar ?" der Junge versuchte meinem Arm wegzuzerren was ihm nicht gelang "Er ist nicht mein Bruder !" sagt Austin erstickt " Dir ist doch echt nicht mehr zu helfen !" ich schubste ihn gegen die Wand und ging dan wieder rein "Habt ihr Austin bei den Warblers aufgenommen ?" fragte ich an Wes David und Trend gewannt "Ja wiso ?" ich schüttelte den Kopf und hörte noch wie David Wes einen vortrag hihlt .Ich legte mich zu Jeff in Bett und er kuschlte sich etwas murmeld an mich . Ich strich ihm nochmal durch seine Haare und lauschte so lange seinem Atem bis ich eingeschlafen war . Wabler oder nicht , das ist hier die Frage ! Jeff's sicht Las ich meine AUgenöfnete lag eine schlafende Schönheit neben mir , ich beobachtete Nick eine weile beim schlafen doch irgentwann stand ich auf und ging Duschen als ich wieder rinkam lag Nick im Bett und schaute mich an "Guten Morgen !" lächelte ich und Nick stand auf . Er kam zu mir , zog mich zu sich herran und zog mich in einen liebevollen kuss ." So werden wir aber nicht fertig !" grinste ich und nick erwiederte das lächeln "Ich geh eben ins Bad !" er küsst mich nochmal kurz und ging dan ins Bad . Ich zog mich um und ging dan hinterher zusammen mit Nick zum Unterricht .Als ich nochmal zum Spind ging sah ich vom weiten schon Austin und musste schwer schluchen thumb|244px. Als ich genauer hin sah viel mir auf das er ein BIld von Michella unseren nachbarn und sich im schranke hängen hatte und bei geneuerem hinsehen hatte er da wo ich stand mir Edding drübergemalt . Ich ging zu meinem Fach und hohlte mein Buch raus aber durch das quitschen meines Fachs rcihtete sichs Austins Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und er guckte nur verachtend . "Na du Homo !" ich drehte mich um und Sebastian sties mich gegen die Fächer und ich knallte unsanft mit dem Kopf auf als ich vor schmerzen das gesicht verzog konnte ich sehen das in Austins Gesicht sorge zu sehen war . Ich lehte meinen Kopf gegen die Fächer und ich hörte schritte auf mich zu kommen "Alles okay ?" ich machte meine Augen auf sah das Austin vor mir sas "Nein !" ich stand auf griff mir meine Bücher und ging . Ich konnte die Fragenden blicke von Asutin auf mir spüren aber das war mir egal . Als ich zur Wablerprobe ging war da wieder Sebastian und er schaute mich mit so viel hass an . Ich versuchte dieses Gefühl zu Ignorieren "Na homo hast du jetzt deinen Fraund dabei damit ich idir nichts tue ?" in einer ecke stand Austin und beobachtete Sebastian wütend . Mir stiegen trönen in die Augen und NIck legte einen Arm um mich "Oh weint die kleine Schwuchtel gleich ?" "JETZT REISCHTS !" ich sah wie Austin aus der Ecke auf Sebastian los stürmte und ihn zu Boden Schubste "ER IST MEIN BRUDER UND SO REDEST DU NICHT MIT IHM !" fauchte Austin . Ich war wieder sein Bruder ? "Jeff es tut mir so leid das ich mich all die Jahre nicht gemeldet hab und dich schiße behandelt hab . Ich hab mit Michella telephoniert und ich soll dir schöne grüße ausrichten " mein Bruder redete siet 5 Jahren wieder mit mir es war ein unbeschribliches gefühl . "Darf ich dich umarmen ?" fragte Austin vorsichtig und ich nickte . Es war toll das er mich nicht mehr so behandelte wie all die anderen , ich drückte meinen kleinen bruder an mich und wuschelte ihm dan durch die haare "Ey !" Ich strallte ihn an . ENDE FORTSETZUNG ? Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16